


Zap

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy is Bruce Wayne's Sister, F/M, dlaf2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: Darcy tases Superman





	Zap

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Darcy Lewis April Fool's Challenge.
> 
> Just a short little thing for today!

Darcy didn’t want to be at this conference, but Bruce had been busy with meetings and _someone_ had to represent Wayne Enterprises. So now she was surrounded by reporters, and inventors, and a thousand other people who all wanted anything she’d give them and ten times more than that.

But she had finally sound some space in the lobby where people were just passing her by leaving her alone. She’s just stood up, about ready to go back into the fray of people, when she senses someone coming up behind her. Used to only people with bad intentions attacking her from behind, she turns around and fires her Taser—outfitted to both the best of Stark Industries’ and Wayne Enterprises’ abilities.

When, instead of one of Steve’s or Bruce’s enemies, the man on the floor is a reporter Darcy recognizes from some of Bruce’s interviews, Darcy winces.

“I’m so sorry. Please don’t sue,” Darcy says—mostly to herself—as she pulls the charges from his shirt and shoves her taser back into her bag. The man, his name tag reads Clark Kent and the Daily Planet, begins to stir and Darcy ramps up her amount of apologies.

“It’s okay ma’m really. I should have known better than to come up from behind. Your brother doesn’t like it when people do that either. My name’s Clark Kent, and if its not too much trouble, I’d like an interview about some of the things Wayne Enterprises is unveiling during this conference.”

“Clark, you could honestly have almost anything you wanted at the moment.”

~~~

“Steve, are you sure I should be here?” Darcy asks, trying to stop her question from becoming a whine as she followed her boyfriend around the shiny Justice League headquarters.

“Darcy. Yes. Stark Tower isn’t safe and they said we could direct people here.”

“I’m pretty sure they meant like…the open to the public part. Not the superhero part,” Darcy tells him quietly, feeling weird in this distinctly unfamiliar setting.

“Darcy, please.”

Suddenly Darcy shrieks, spins around and fires her Taser at the person she had felt coming up from behind her. Straight into Superman’s chest. And Bruce or Tony must have really given it some juice because the Kryptonian actually topples over.

“Oh, _shit_!!”

“Darcy? Oh my—”

Steve bends down and pries the charges out of Clark’s chest passing them back to Darcy to deal with, before continuing to check on his Metropolian counterpart. Clark’s up and rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it.

“I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Superman sir. I blame my idiot brother, and my idiot landlord. They’re way too invested in my choice of self-defense. I would never intentionally tase you, I’m just…really stressed?”

“You’re fine ma’m. I’m glad Steve was able to find you. Please feel free to make yourself at home. There are a few other people taking shelter here, I believe they’re in the kitchen area if you feel inclined towards company. Captain Rogers, if you’re ready?”

“Of course. I’ll be there in a moment.” Superman nods and leaves them. Steve bids Darcy good-bye, kissing her before he turns to go.

“Be safe!”


End file.
